Faith The Vampire Slayer
by Polarisdane
Summary: ON HIATUS
1. Layout

Okay...Now here is the layout of the series, I plan on finishing.

It's a spinoff from Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel.

It's called Faith, The Vampire Slayer.

I know it's been used before...But...I want to give it a try. so here's the layout.

Cast-

-Main-

Eliza Dushaku as Faith Lehane

Charisma Carpenter as Cordelia Chase

Nicholas Brendon as Alexander Harris

Seth Green as Oz

Jessica Alba as Victoria ''Tori'' Coleman

James Marsters as Spike

Mekhi Phifer as Damian Ralouge

Mercedes McCnab as Harmony Kendall

Recurring

Samuel L Jackson as Nemesis

Juliet Landeu as Drusilla

Julie Benz as Darla

David Boreandaz as Angel/Angelus

Mary Elizabeth Winstead as Scallion

Amy Acker as Illyria

Alexis Denisof as Wesley Wyndam-Pryce

Guest Starring

Sarah Michelle Gellar as Buffy Summers

Alyson Hannigan as Willow Rosenberg

Tom Lenk as Andrew

Michelle Tractenburg as Dawn Summers

Anthony Stewart Head as Giles

Michelle Rogan as Aura

Summary

L.A was destroyed. The only survivors were Spike, Illyria and Angel.

The Three disapeared, Meanwhile Faith Lehane is called upon by the Powers The Be as there new champion. with the Help from newly ressurected Cordelia Chase and Wesley Pryce.

Her old friendsXander, Oz and Damian. as well as her cousin Victoria. The group will destroy Nemesis's Vampire Army including the Evil Angelus.\

Relationships:

FaithxWesley

CordeliaxXander

OzxVictoriaxDamian

So People tell me what you think!


	2. Prolouge

**Starring**

_Eliza Dushaku as ''Faith Lehane''_

_Nicholas Brendon as ''Alexander Harris''_

_Seth Green as ''Daniel ''Oz'' Osbourne''_

_Jessica Alba as ''Victoria ''Tori'' Coleman''_

_Mekhi Phifer as ''Daniel Ralouge''_

_James Marsters as ''William ''The Bloody'' Spike''_

_With Mercedes McNab as ''Harmony Kendall''_

_And Charisma Carpenter as ''Cordelia Chase''_

_Co-Starring_

_Samuel L. Jackson as ''Nemesis The Vampire''_

_Julie Benz as ''Darla''_

_David Boreandaz as ''Angel/Angelus''_

_Amy Acker as ''Illyria''_

_Alexis Denisof as ''Wesley Wyndam-Pryce''_

_Juliet Landeu as ''Drusilla''_

_Mary Elizabeth Winstead as ''Scallion''_

_Ali Larter as ''Meghan''_

_Guest Starring_

_Jake and Lea Reynolds as ''The Powers That Be''_

_J August Richards as ''Gunn''_

_Sarah Michelle Gellar as ''Buffy Summers''_

_Alyson Hannigan as ''Willow Rosenberg''_

_Tom Lenk as ''Andrew''_

_Michelle Tractenberg as ''Dawn Summers''_

_Anthony Stewart Head as ''Rupert Giles''_

_Michelle Rogan as ''Aura''_

_Jonothon Davis as ''Devon''_

_Her name is Faith, Vampire Slayer, Rebel, Deliquent, A real Rogue. But Why is she alone?, where is she heading? Her Destiny will be determined, in the next few months... _

_-Wesley Wyndam-Pryce_

**Upper Ruins of LA. 6:58 PM-**

''So this is what's left of LA?'', Wow Iv'e been gone for awhile. Faith Lehane stood there in all her glory looking out of what was left of the, Hyperion Hotel. So I guess I Betta' go see these, Power People...

She started to walk torwards The ruins of Wolfram and Heart. So?, I'm Here Power Peoples, Anybody Home? A Bright light covered the area and Faith Vanished. When the lightness dimmed, she was standing in a bright, white, large room covered with plants. A booming voiced echoed, Faith Lehane, You speak to the Powers That be. We have called you here do to us losing our champion, The Female voice echoed.

''Angel?'', Faith asked. Yes, Faith Lehane, Angel, 'Or should we say, Angelus? Faith's Eyes widened. and stepped back a bit. ''Okay? so...Let me get this straight...Angel has gone all hell vampire. and now I'm your new champion?, So what am I supposed to do?, I mean what's my mission? The male voiced boomed, There is an evil Hell Army. Lead my the Ancient Vampire known as...Nemesis he is planning on awakening the Master, and is recruiting an army. He currently has his newly wife. Harmony Kendall, Spike, Drusilla, Darla, A Snake Demon Scallion and Angelus. Faith took this all in...Okay....I just have one question? Who do I do this with? The Female Power. took hold of two plants. ''Faith Lehane we will give you two old friends of yours who have been desceased for a quite some time. the plants started to glow and, a male form appeared. he had short brown hair, glasses and has a suit on. Wesley Wyndam-Pryce. The second glow took a form of a Female she had long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes. Cordelia Chase.

I get these two?, My ex-watcher and Bitch of sunnydale? oh this will be fun. Hey!, Watch it missy I'm half-demon and I could...try to woup your ass, Cordelia Shouted.

You, could try but you won't suceed...Faith gave Cordelia a sly smirk and turned torwards Wesley. ''What's shaking good baking?'' Wesley scowled at her.

Well, Thank you powers for giving me the most boring people in history!. The Male voice Shook the room as he said, You can recruit of members of the Faith-Gang. With that said the room dimmed and the three of them found themselves back outside Wofram and Heart.

Faith glared at them, So...Lets get a move on!

San Fransico, California-

Xander Harris was packing up his belongings, he had just suffered a horrible trauma after he saw Buffy's little sister Dawn get killed, by the stray bullet.

Oddly it was just like how Tara died a few years back. ''I'll miss you Buff... with that he left.

Des Moines, Iowa-

A Woman was working on a motorcycle in a garage. the motorcycle had the initials V.R.C. TORI! A man's voice yelled from inside the house.

The Girl grunted and Yelled back. WHAT DADDY?... a couple of seconds later her dad yelled back. FAITH'S ON THE PHONE.

Tori dropped the water bottle she was holding and ran inside the house.

* * *

**That's it for the Prolouge hope you guys like it so far :) CRITIC EXCEPTED but no flames, I think Cordy is OOC but I don't know, the first few chapters will have character development**

**COMMENT/REVIEW**


End file.
